


Two Children

by Hieiko



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of Hiei and Hotaru, two very special children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Children

It was a cool afternoon as the young fire demon settled himself comfortably on a tree branch. Ningenkai trees were much smaller than those in Makai, and the branches were thinner, but they could easily hold the little youkai's weight.

He leaned back against the trunk, tucking his hands behind his head as he did so. After a quick glance around, he closed his eyes. The image of a beautiful baby girl with sea-green hair flickered in his mind. His little sister. Her name was Yukina. Now she would no longer be an infant...the idea made him smile just a little. Like him, she would now be eleven years old. They were twins, after all. And she was the reason he came to Ningenkai.

But he still hadn't found her yet. Instead, he came upon that youko thief who was pretending to be human. They fought and he lost. But the red-haired youkai had healed him afterwards, and even asked him his name.

 _Hiei_ , was his answer, before he left.

 

"I'll get you!"

The noise of children playing across the street cut through his thoughts. He cracked one eye open to look at them. They seemed to be around nine to ten years old, and all were dressed in school uniforms. The boys wore unbuttoned polo shirts that flapped open as they ran and chased one another.

The girls, in jumper skirts, gleefully joined in the boys' rough-and-tumble games.

Hiei opened both of his ruby-colored eyes and shifted position on the tree branch. He watched them curiously, wondering why they were all laughing and smiling. Or at least, most of them were.

"Aren't we going to ask Hotaru-chan to play?" a brown-haired girl asked, pointing to a little girl who was standing alone in a corner.

"No way! Koutaro-kun's in the hospital 'coz he played with her, remember?" replied one of the boys.

The girl called Hotaru lowered her head.

"Sorry, we won't play with you," said a little girl in pigtails.

"Yeah, you'll hurt us, like what you did to Koutaro-kun," another child remarked.

"Hotaru-chan is weird," one boy added.

"She must be an alien!"

"No...Hotaru-chan is a... _youkai_."

The true youkai scowled. Black bangs covered the little girl's eyes, but he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. The tearful girl ran across the street, her hands rubbing at her eyes.

She didn't see the gray truck that had just rounded the corner and was going full speed in her direction. The truck driver stepped on the brakes but the vehicle skidded onwards.

"Look out!" one little girl cried out. The rest of the children only stared in shock.

Hotaru stopped, turned, and saw the truck. Then a black blur appeared and she felt herself being lifted from the ground. The next thing she knew, she was standing on the sidewalk, on the same spot she had been standing just before she ran off.

In front of her stood a boy she didn't recognize. He was a bit taller than her, had spiky black hair, and was dressed all in black. And his eyes...red as blood. She didn't like the color of blood; it scared her. But something in the boy's eyes told her she didn't have to be afraid.

"Daijoubu?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"Hai, daijoubu desu. Arigatou gozaimasu," Hotaru whispered back, and bowed slightly.

The other children were looking at them, surprised at the sudden appearance of the black-clad boy. He glared at them with an eerie glow in his eyes.

"She's not a youkai," he stated in a low growl, "but _I_ am."

They all ran away, except Hotaru.

She took his hand in both of hers and smiled at him. He frowned a bit, then his eyes widened as he felt a small surge of ki. She opened her palms, and a bluish light surrounded his hand. A small cut that had escaped his notice earlier was soon healed. Then she withdrew her hands.

"It's alright now," she said.

Hiei gave a slight nod, and then vanished.

Hotaru smiled.

Out of her sight, the fire youkai stood on a tree branch and watched her. Then Hiei smiled, too.


End file.
